


Number

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Famous!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is hit on by one of Kurt's co-workers. </p><p>A drabble in the famous!Kurt and his totally non famous boyfriend Blaine verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number

**Author's Note:**

> Once again in this verse. You can find the other fills in this verse: Kink, Fan, Hope and Moon (in no particular order). Unbeta'd as usual. I don't own glee, let me know if you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 14th prompt ‘Number'

It's not uncommon for Blaine to visit 'The Royale Chronicles' set, especially on his visits from NYC when he gets a break off of school. He likes to visit Kurt around noon so they can have lunch together and hear about each other's day. The day starts as it usually would, Blaine buys them both lunch on his way over - two salads with halloumi and tzatziki on the side, he enters the lot without fuss with his regular visitors pass and sets up camp on the side of the soundstage. He's been sat there for about half an a hour, content with watching Kurt finish up on a scene, when a body slumps into the chair next to him.  

“A coffee. Black, no sugar.” The man demands dismissively without evening looking up, he then pulls out his phone and begins to scroll. The man is dressed in what Blaine thinks is his costume and his hair is styled obnoxiously like something you would see on a typical CW TV show.

“I, um…” He doesn’t really know what to say, Blaine mumbles for a second before the man looks up with a frustrated sigh and an angry expression on his face.

“Coffee?” He snaps, finally looking at Blaine. His jaw drops slightly and the expression on his face changes as he eyes him up and down, a smirk appearing on his lips, “Sebastian Smythe.”

“Blaine. Blaine Anderson” Blaine replies, his ingrained Dalton manners forcing him to accept the presented handshake. Sebastian shifts his chair closer to Blaine’s when their hands release, his eyes once again looking Blaine up and down.

“How did you find yourself here Blaine?” He flirts, though Blaine’s habit for obliviousness dismisses this for simple conversation.  

“Well, actually -” Blaine begins, though he’s interrupted by an outstretched finger on his lips.

Hang on, Blaine thinks.

“I don’t really need to know. What I do need to know, is where you’ll be finding yourself this evening...” Sebastian trails off, his eyebrows raised. The finger he placed on Blaine’s lips has made its way down to his right arm, where Sebastian has extended it to his entire hand resting comfortably - though Blaine himself not entirely comfortable.

“Blaine!” Blaine’s head snaps up to see his boyfriend, Kurt, striding quickly over to them, a somewhat forced smile plastered on his face. Blaine hadn’t even noticed that they had finally called a break on the scene.

“Kurt!”

Kurt comes over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s shoulders - knocking Sebastian’s hand off - and leans round to give Blaine a quick kiss.

“So you’ve met my boyfriend Blaine then, Sebastian?” Kurt asks, feigning ignorance to his blatant flirting. Kurt totally knows what Sebastian was trying to do but for Blaine’s sake, he reins himself in.  

“Oh, so this is your squeeze?” Sebastian asks, his voice beckoning Kurt for a challenge. “The one you’re always gushing about, how you met when you were 16 and it’s always been love?” His tone takes on a mocking quality, it’s both patronising and irritating.

“Indeed.” Kurt resorts, his hand pressing possessively into Blaine’s chest.

“And to think I was just about to ask for his number…” Sebastian says, looking Blaine dead in the eye and winking, his face pulled into an arrogant smirk.

God, Kurt just wants to punch his face in.

“He has a name.” Kurt retorts sharply. At this, Blaine brings his hand up to where Kurt’s is resting against his chest and gives it a squeeze.

“Mhmm, and a pretty one at that.”

“Fuck off.”

“Ooh, getting feisty Hummel? That’s a first.” Sebastian lets out a loud laugh, his head thrown back. He looks back up at Blaine with a overly exaggerated sympathetic expression on his face, “God, your sex life must be so boring with that wet blanket.”

“Sebastian that’s-” Blaine starts, all attempts at not really wanting to get involved thrown out the window by his needs to defend and protect when someone goes as far as insulting Kurt. Sebastian holds up a hand to silence Blaine, who falls quiet, and Kurt bashes the hand away, disgusted.

“Anyways as fun as this has been, I’ve got an important phone call to make, and Blaine? I’ll see you around…” He gets up out of his chair and flicks his hair back in an awkward way that Blaine thinks is supposed to be attractive - it wasn’t. Sebastian gives them a little wave, winking once more at Blaine, before turning around and practically strutting away.

“Fucking asshole, fucking dick, fucking shit-” Kurt rants, pushing away from Blaine as he begins to pace, cursing Sebastian out from under his breath. Blaine’s body flushes with heat so gets up from his chair, walks over to Kurt and stops him mid step.

“You’re so hot when you’re possessive.” Blaine practically growls, pulling Kurt in by the shoulders and smashing their lips together. They pull away, slightly breathless - it was a bit more than their usually allowance for PDA but both boys were willing to let it slide.

“How long have you got until they need you back?”

“About 30 minutes…” Kurt offers, leaning forward so their foreheads are touching. His breath puffs out raggedly against Blaine’s lips.

“Perfect.” Blaine whispers against Kurt’s lips before leaning back into a quick, but deep kiss. Both boys come out of the kiss at the same time, slightly blushing, they quickly link hands and scurry out to Kurt’s trailer to put the time Kurt has left on his lunch break to a better use.

 


End file.
